Loving him, loving me
by MelloHatesWhiteChocolate
Summary: Eric never regained his memories, the witches had left Louisiana and left him without a loophole. Sookie is still opening her home and arms to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have not quite decided if I wish to make this an actual story or to keep it as a one shot, I will go with what people think, I was inspired to do this story because our English assessment was to write fanfiction so I wrote this. **

The witches have moved on now, they have left Louisiana, probably to find a new business to take over. But they have left, and Eric still has not gained his memories. He's still cursed. I had given up my home to hide him when the witches were after him, and he is still here, in my house, still vulnerable, and scare, like a lost puppy, a very big, strong, Viking puppy.

Pam has been paying me daily to keep up his supply of blood, by that I mean she's paid me fifty thousand dollars so far. And no I am not a blood whore before you get that impression.

Since he's been living with me, I have found great comfort talking to him, and him me. This '_other_' Eric, the one with no memories, no thousands years of battles and conquests, is sweet, kind and gentle, and is forever sorry for what he has done to in the past.

We stay up all night just talking and listening, until I feel tired, then he comes and lies with me until I fall asleep. Being in the house with a vampire and no one else brought me great solace, I couldn't read vampires minds; they were quiet and felt like a void in my head. After a day at work having to constantly use fifty percent of my concentration on keeping my shields up, and not answering peoples internal monologue, it was heaven to just come home and talk to _my _vampire, all my concentration on him and to not have to worry about my shields.

After the initial shock of seeing Eric walking down my road with amnesia that one night, it didn't take me long to fall in love with him. He still doesn't know the extent of my feelings for him, but he knows there are feelings there.

"Sookie?" Eric waved his hand in front of my face, an oddly human gesture, he seems to be more human now than before.

"I'm sorry, I must have zoned out, what did you say?" I was lying on the sofa with my head in his lap.

"I said, how was work? What were you thinking so hard about anyway?"

"Just everything that has happened over the last eight weeks." I know it doesn't seem that long to say you had fallen in love with someone, but I've known him for two years and there were definitely feelings there before anyway.

"You had a smile on your face and you started to blush, what were you thinking about?"

_Well, here goes nothing._ I thought to myself.

"You Eric, my feelings for you." I sighed, he would probably get scared and run now.

"What do you mean, Min kara?"

"Well you've been here with me for over eight weeks and over that time my feelings have developed. I know they shouldn't have, this arrangement is only for a short time, and then you'll go back to the independent, self-loathing Viking, whose main conquest was to gain access to my bedroom, and my pants. And when that happens, it will be excruciatingly painful, but for all that I am Eric, I love you, and I don't think I can be hurt that way again, Bill destroyed me when he left, because of _her_. It'll be worse with you."

"Sookie, listen to me, before I met you, I never thought I was capable of such emotion, even in my human years, I was stone cold, waging wars, being with female after female, for the sake of release, I never felt a thing. But when I look at you, I feel a sort of calmness come over me, and the constant blood lust raging inside me is quenched simply by your gaze. When I dream, it's of you being an angel sent from the highest realm of heaven, coming down to torture me with your beauty and grace. My mind and body are put at ease by your touch, and all my fears of the future vanish. I only feel truly safe when I am with you. You are my saviour. My light that shines through the darkness of my inhumanity, the glowing sphere of hope that this pain and suffering will one day end. I feel content and satisfied only in your company. So yes, I do love you, but I wish I didn't say that. I wish I could say more than a simple 'I love you' because my love goes much, much deeper than the gift of words. It's fearsome and tough yet gentle and kind. And I can assure you it's a never ending love and you will never have to worry that it may falter. So do not ever doubt what I feel towards you Sookie, you are my life, my heart, my soul and everything in between."

I was stunned to silence, so I was not expecting that, but it's how I want to spend it, in his arms, loving him, loving me, for all of eternity. I will do everything in my power to make that happen. For me, and for us…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even if that means giving myself to the night…

**What did you think? Review please, tell me if I should carry on or leave it as it is. Thanks for the support.**


	2. AN

**I just thought I should quickly clear up something before I update again, my take on this story is that Eric still has memories of his human life, just not of his vampire, also if you have read the book, you will see that he tells Sookie, that she is the 'best he's ever had', and he said that when he didn't had memories, so if there was any confusion about what he was saying, I hope this has cleared it up.**

**Keep reviewing please :3**

_**Phoebe**_


End file.
